Ella es Bonita
by Miley Flynn-Garcia
Summary: Astrid ha llorado por Hipo ¡y eso no se puede creer! Astrid, la ruda Astrid. ¿Quien es Merida? ¿Novia? ¿Que hace con Hipo? ¿Jack Frost? ¿Elsa? Averigualo! AU, mi primer fic


One short! O como se escriba, y es un... ¿Como dicen que se llama la pareja? XD, dígamosle Hipastrid XD, ok no, bueno, él chiste es que son Hipo y Astrid... Y... ¿Merida? Jajaja... Lean y disfruten.

Es mi frimer fic de estos dos, asi que... bueno dejen sus lindos comentarios y sujerecias.

No sabia donde ponerlo, ya que es una especie de multicrossover, contiene Jelsa (si a alguien no le gusta esta pareja, le recomiendo que piense de que solo son amigos ¿no es tan dificil o si?) y esta Merida y bueh...

Como entrenar a tu dragón y sus personajes pertenecen a Dreamworks

Merida pertenece a Pixar y por ende a Disney. Al igual que Elsa.

Y Jack... Bueno, él también pertenece a Dreamworks.

Ora si, ya los dejó leer.

Ella es... Bonita.

Y no podía creerlo.

Astrid, la fuerte, ruda, y dura Astrid, la chica que siempre peleaba con todos si tenía alguna incomodidad con algún idiota, fuerte... Tan fuerte como un dragón, que escuchaba metal del más pesado y odiaba él contacto físico tierno. La que nunca lloraba y menos por un hombre. Menos.

Elsa creyó que jamás en toda su vida (o más bien de paso en Berk, una ciudad muy cerca de la urbe enorme que era Arendelle) la vería llorar. Jamás.

Y allí estaba ella. Viéndola llorar como magdalena por Hipo. En su cuarto, mientras Jack estaba con su mejor amigo. Y Anna... Bueno, Anna estaba con Kristoff haciendo alguna cosa tonta de enamorados normales.

–Snif... Ay...– sollozo Astrid, presa de su dolor.

– Astrid...– la llamo Elsa a la otra rubia que estaba sobre su cama y mojándola toda– Entiendo que te duela mucho y que tal vez...

–¡ESTO DUELE MUCHO! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!– gritó Astrid, Elsa hizo una mueca al escuchar tal grito, suspiró y decidió enterarse del problema de una vez por todas.

– Astrid, si no me cuentas que te pasa, no podré ayudarte– dijo Elsa con voz suave y acercándose con cautela hacia la joven.

–¡Es Hipo!– contestó la rubia y Elsa le dijo que continuará– Te vas a burlar de mi... es que, no se... Primero gracias por dejarme entrar en tu casa, es muy amable de tu parte.

– Irrumpiste en mi casa, rompiste la puerta de la entrada y cocina con tu hacha (Astrid, algún día te dirán que usarla en él mundo normal es ilegal) tomaste mi helado de chocolate, te lo comiste todo, comenzaste a llorar y luego te lanzaste a mi cama– dijo Elsa.

– Pero no me corriste de la casa– intervino Astrid–Y eso vale mucho, Bruthilda me hubiera corrido– agregó con una pequeña sonrisa y sorbiendo por la nariz.

– Dime lo que paso Astrid– insistió Elsa– Tal vez no sea...

– Hola chicas– grito un chico peliblanco, con ojos azules como icebergs al sol, pálido, llevaba una sudadera azul que parecía estar llena de escarcha, unos pantalones café que para ajustarlos se ponía un hilo. Nunca llevaba zapatos dentro de la casa, siempre se quitaba los converse negros que usaba cuando quería salir a ver a alguien. Y traía un cayado entre las manos, le sonreía a su novia Elsa y a una de sus grandes amigas Astrid.

–¿Jack ayuda, Astrid?– preguntó ella con cautela.

– Jack...–murmuró la joven– Jack Frost es él mejor amigo de... ¡Hipo!– grito Astrid y cubrió su rostro entre sus manos, y volviendo a soltar sollozos.

Jack miraba a su amiga confundido, esta lloraba amargamente sobre la cama de su novia, por un chico mientras Elsa la consolaba dándole palmaditas en la espalda. Astrid nunca (Enserio, NUNCA) lloraba por un chico. Menos por Hipo.

–¿Que sucede?– preguntó Jack.

– Ni yo misma lo se– respondió Elsa, luego, volvió su atención hacia Astrid, que ahora se tapaba la cara con un cojín que para Elsa era muy especial porque lo había cocido su madre– Dinos que paso Astrid, Jack y yo no le diremos a nadie– se puso una mano en él pecho– Lo juró.

Astrid alzo los ojos del cojín y suspiró.

–De acuerdo, pero lo contaré formato flash back– respondió. Jack no pareció entender muy bien.

–¿Como es eso?– preguntó este, confundido.

– Un recuedo se aparecerá en una esquina de la habitación, y así– contestó Elsa.

– Oh...– exclamó este... Miró para todos lados, pero nada.– No lo veo– anuncio este.

– Ni yo...– concordó Elsa.–¿Donde...?

– Ahí– Astrid señaló un punto de la habitación de Elsa y estros al fin pudieron ver él recuerdo.

_Flash back..._

_Astrid caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de la preparatoria de Berk, algunas chicas se detenían a mirarla; pues había algo diferente en ella, algo que había en sus ojos, era algo, alguien, que la hacia suspirar a cada rato... Y es que no lo podía ocultar. Astrid estaba irrevocablemente-súper-hiper-mega-enamorada _(Ron: Te falto nivel Dios) _nivel Dios._

_De Hipo Horrendous Haddock I I I_

_Tenía que decirle a su amigo, tenía que hacerlo. Ahogar esas mariposas en su estómago (que se sentían como un clan de abejas asesinas en su barriga) y decírselo. Astrid no era de esas chicas tontas y torpes que se andaban con rodeos. No. Por eso después de tomar litro y medio de agua, decidí contárselo a Hipo. Y justo ahora lo estaba buscando._

–_¿Donde estará?– se preguntó para si misma. Y siguio caminando buscando a uno de sus mejores amigos._

_Vio a Patapez buscar libros en su casillero y decidió hablarle, y de paso pregúntale si sabia donde diablos se había metido Hipo. Aunque lo más probable es que se haya metido con Chimuelo, su fiel labrador negro. Pero aún si era extraño que se desapareciera dos horas antes de salir de clases._

– _Creo que se fue...– Patapez lo pienso un minuto, tratando de recordar por dondese habían ido Merida y Hipo– Por ahí– señaló él pasillo de la derecha y Astrid asintió agradecida._

– _Oh, bien, gracias Patapez– dijo y se fue por aquel pasillo._

– _Hay algo que me dijo Hipo– murmuró Patapez tratando de recodar– Naaah, no ha de ser muy importante._

_Él pasillo estaba solitario, eso le extraño un poco, no había estado en ese pasillo mugas veces, era él que daba al taller de metalúrgica (la clase favorita de Hipo) pero ella nunca había ido allí, casi siempre Hipo iba por ella en su clase de lucha en él gimnasio. Aún así, siguió caminando._

_Haya que escuchó una voz concisa. Una tierna pero varonil voz, esa voz solo podía ser de alguien muy especial para ella. Solo podía ser de..._

[Ron: ¡Yo!

–¡=:!$$&°c $$!##&$!**$&! ¡Lárgate!]

_De su Hipo._

_Estaba al fondo del pasillo, detrás de una puerta, justo detrás de la puerta del taller de metalúrgica, Astrid dañino haya allí, no entendía nada de lo que decía aquella voz, pero estaba convencida de que era de Hipo, y de nadie más; se escuchó una voz femenina. Risas._

– _Hipo necesito hablar...– no pudo seguir hablando, se quedo helada con lo que sus ojos presenciaban._

_Merida Brave _[Ron: ¿No se llamaba diferente? – Cállate, no tienes él privilegio de estar aquí]_ parecía que estaba succionando a Hipo por la boca. Y él hacía lo mismo con ella. Aquello era tan... Dolorosamente asqueroso. Los dos se separaron en cuanto ella entró, rojos y un tanto apenados._

– _Yo...– comenzó Hipo– Puedo explicarlo– sonó cómo una pregunta._

_A Astrid se le rompió él corazón en miles y millones de cachitos, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, pero no dejó que salieran._

_Porque era Astrid, la dura y fuerte Astrid que nunca lloraba por un chico._

_Y menos por aquel idiota._

– _Me largo– dijo Astrid cerrando la puerta._

_Y llego a la puerta con dignidad._

_Fin del flash back_

– Oh...– exclamaron Jack y Elsa comprendiéndolo todo.

– Creí que le gustaba– sollozo Astrid mientras volvía a sollozar contra él cojín–Y cuando por fin me di cuenta de mis sentimientos ¡Viene esa hija de...!– se calló–¡... A quitármelo!

[Ron: I came like a wrecking ball!

–¬¬]

Elsa miraba a Astrid llorar, la consolaba con palmaditas en la espalda. Jack la miraba extrañado ¿Hipo tenía novia? ¿Desde cuando? ¿Porque no le había dicho? Aquello era demasiado anormal. Demasiado.

– Ay, Astrid si pudiera hacer algo– murmuró Elsa. A Astrid se le ocurrió la mejor idea que halla tenido en años, si, claro que la podía ayudar. Por algo tenía Jack Frost, él raro sujeto que creaba nieve con un cayado de pastor y uno de los más atractivos de la universidad de Arendelle ¿no?

–¡Tu...!– grito Astrid asustando a Elsa y haciendo que esta caiga al suelo, por suerte, Jack creo un montículo de nieve en él cual cayó su novia, sin hacerse ningún daño–¡Tu puedes ayudarme!– grito Astrid, mientras se levantaba de su cama (o bueno, de la cama de Elsa) y Jack ayudaba a Elsa a levantarse–¡Si, claro que puedes!

–¿¡Que!?– exclamó Elsa confundida y casi gritando– No. Lo siento Astrid pero yo...

– Tu dijiste que si pudieras me ayudarías– se excusó Astrid mientras la miraba con ojos de cachorrito regañado– Anda Elsa, acepta. Jack, convencela, por favor– dijo volviendo a tomar su hacha.

Elsa miró sus ojos de cachorrito y suspiró resignada, de veras quería ayudarla, pero no sabia exactamente como, aunque debía admitir que amaba la pareja quite hacían Hipo y Astrid, definitivamente. Jack sólo pudo ver él hacha recién afilada de Astrid. ¿Donde dicen que se hacía una muerte rápida? No, mejor no, quería vivir, aún no venía Ed Sheeran* a su país y él tenía que vivir para verlo.

No pudieron negarse.

–¡Maravilloso!– grito Astrid, tomó ella del brazo y trato de jalarla hacía la puerta–¡Iremos a no casa y buscaremos un bonito atuendo en la sala de armas!

–¿Sala de armas?– preguntaron Jack y Elsa asustados por eso.

– Todas las chicas tienen una– replicó Astrid cómo su fuera lo más natural del mundo.

– Yo no tengo– dijo Elsa y Astrid la miró.

– Tu casa es aburrida por eso– dijo y observó él cojín donde hace rato lloraba y vio manchas que antes no estaban– Elsa, lamento haber manchado de maquillaje tu cojín.

– Oh, no importa– dijo la albina sarcástica– Sólo le diré a mamá que teja otro... Si aún estuviera viva.

Astrid estaba nerviosa, se encontraba en él parque, justo frente a uva banca donde estaban Hipo y Merida (o como a ella le gustaba llamarla: La ingrata de Merida), ambos reían y hablaban como ella hacía con él todo él tiempo, frunció los labios y decidió ir con ellos. No por nada era la más valiente de la preparatoria.

–¿Escondiste bien él hacha?– murmuró Jack a Elsa.

– Si, en un lugar dije jamás nadie la encontrará– respondió Elsa con orgullo.

–¿La cubriste de nieve y la ocultaste debajo de tu cama?– preguntó Jack al borde de la risa, recibiendo un golpe en la nunca por partede su novia.

Astrid llego hasta los risueños "amantes" para arruinar aquello. Se aclaró la garganta y dijo con voz firme:

– Hipo– él aludido se volteo aún riendo, para luego formar una sincera sonrisa hacía la rubia–¿Puedo hablar contigo...?– Merida hizo un ademán de que continuará–¿... A solas?– añadió.

–¿Que ocurre?– preguntó Hipo.

– Por favor– pidió Astrid y él chico se levantó diciendo que regresaría pronto.

Se dirigieron a unos cuantos metros lejos y Astrid tomó aire para decir lo que tenía que decir, pero Hipo la interrumpió.

–¿Ocurre algo malo Astrid?– preguntó este. ¡Maldito Hipo y su ternura! Lo maldijo mil veces por desconcentrarla. Luego decidió soltar la bomba.

–Me gustas

–¿Que?– preguntó Hipo, creyendo hacer escuchado mal.

– Que me gustas, grandisimo torpe– dijo la rubia antes de tomarlo por los hombros y besarlo frente la cara de Merida. Dejando a Hipo confundido ¿Cuantas veces había soñado con aquello? ¿Cuantas veces había soñado con Astrid Hofferson besándolo en el parque? ¿Cuantas veces se había preguntado a que sabrían sus besos? [Ron: Miley se puso roja] aquello era matriculado. Decidió disfrutarlo, pero luego recordó que tenía novia. No.

– No– dijo Hipo separándose.

–¿Eh?– preguntó Astrid con un vuelco en él estómago.

– Tengo novia y... No. Necesito pensarlo. Lo siento– respondió Hipo y eso rompió por segunda vez en él día él corazón de Astrid.–¡Auch!– grito él al recibir un puñetazo en la mejilla por orate de Astrid, que tenía lágrimas saliendo de sus mejillas–¿Y eso...?

–¡No!– grito la chica–¡Tu…!– debía gritarlo–¡Eres un imbécil!– grito esta antes de correr lejos del parque, Elsa y Jack gritaron su nombre, pero ella los paso de largo. Hipo era él imbécil más imbécil en todo él universo imbécil, llego a él bosque de Berk y sentándose en un claro comenzó a ponerse a pensar...

¿Porque Hipo la había cambiado tan drásticamente?

Merida era tan bonita. No lo culpaba por fijarse en ella, aunque tuviera sus defectos era...

Bonita.

Comenzó a escuchar una melodía y comenzó a cantar

[N/A: La canción se llama Ella es bonita– Natalia Lafourcade]

**¿Por qué sera? **

**¿si no lo tienes más lo quieres?**– se preguntó caminando por el prado

**¿por qué sera? **

**¿cuando lo tienes ya no quieres?**

**el mundo no entiende de amores ya**–deteniéndose

**estoy tan cansanda de esperar **

**si duermo despierto para bailar **

**y tu no te decides por ninguna de las dos**– mirando sus manos

**y tu no te decides por ninguna de las dos **

**¿Por qué sera? **

**¿si estoy tus ojos van de viaje?**– recodando como Hipo se ponía nervioso con ella.

**¿por qué sera? **

**¿no estoy me ven por todas partes? (ahhh**)–Y como se ponían todos preocupados cuando se iba. Como ahora.

**el mundo no entiende de amores ya **

**tu madre seguire escuchando la misma historia en el telefono**– Ah, ahora entendía porque Hipo le daba extrañas explicaciones cuando esta pedía verlo. Merida.

**Si duermes despiertas para pensar**– Mirando al cielo

**y tu no te decides por ninguna de las dos**– comenzando con un tono suave.

**y tu no te decides por ninguna de las dos **

**y tu no te decides por ninguna de la dos**– Cantando más fuerte, recordando a la novia de su amigo.

Y es tan bonita

**Ella es... bonita**– admitió

**Ella es... bonita **

**Aunque tiene mal humor **–cantó un tanto divertida por eso

**Aunque no me quiere a mi**– negando con la cabeza

**Ella es... bonita **

**Ella es... bonita **

**Ella es... bonita **

**Aunque no te deje ir**– Añadió con rabia

**Aunque no me quiere a mi**– negando con la cabeza señalándose a si misma

**Ella e-e-e-s... Bonita (ahhh)**– recargándose en un árbol cercano, y siendo coreada por voces que parecían las de Anna y Elsa en su imaginación

Coristas: **larala .uh larala larala uh larala larala... **

**Aunque no te deje ir**– regresando al centro, un poco triste.

**¡Aunque no me quiere a mi!**– grito sentándose de nuevo

**Ella es...–** si, era verdad

**Bonita.**

Decidió volver con Elsa y cocinar. No sabia donde estaba su hacha y quería cocinar algo dulce. Quizás comer un poco de chocolate; Elsa siempre decía que eso ayudaba. Así que camino hasta allí y decidió cocinar magdalenas de chocolate.

–¡Ayudame Jack!– pidió Hipo mirando a su amigo peliblanco con preocupación– ¡Elsa! ¡Dile que me ayude!

–Primero nos explicaras como porque estas con Merida– condicionó Elsa.

– Si, y el hecho de no decirle a tu mejor amigo– corroboró Jack, molesto por las acciones de su amigo.

La puerta del cuarto de Hipo se abrió, dando paso a un perro labrador negro de gran tamaño, que inmediatamente al ver a Hipo se subió a la cama y lamió la cara de su amo.

–¡Chimuelo!– lo regaño Hipo–¡Deja de hacer eso!– dijo al ver que el perro no dejaba de lamer su cara. Jack sonrió.

– Ya creció– observó Jack.

– Si– coincidió Hipo tratando de apartarse de el labrador– Ya han pasado cinco años desde que lo encontré en la calle, pobre, lo trataron realmente mal.

– Oh, es tan tierno– observó Elsa mirando al perro con ternura.

– Pero bueno, dejemos a un lado a Chimuelo– intervino Jack, un tanto celoso por el hecho de que Elsa le prestase más atención al perro que a el– Dinos porque lo hiciste.

– Bueno... Es un tanto complicado porque...– Hipo suspiró y Chimuelo se sentó sobre el regazo de Hipo [–¡Yo quiero ser Chimuelo!] – Desperté esta mañana, y no se como pero algo me dijo que... Que dejara de hacerme ilusiones con Astrid, que ella solo me veía cómo un amigo y que tenía mil y un maneras de olvidarla. Así que, bueno, básicamente fue eso. Me resigne. Merida hace mucho que me coquetea y todo... Pero jamás le di la oportunidad por Astrid, y ahora que lo hice...

– Te salió mal– adivinó Jack.

– Si, los dioses me odian– Admitió Hipo [Ron y yo: Si, a nosotros también].

–¿Y?– le preguntó Elsa.

– Es todo– respondió Hipo.

– No, tonto, ¿Y que vas a hacer ahora?– le aclaró la albina.

–¡No lo se Elsa!– grito Hipo frustrado– Me gusta Merida.

–¿Y Astrid?

– La amo.

–¿Entonces?

–¡No se!

– Decídete– dijo Jack.

–¡Pero si yo...!– comenzó Hipo, Elsa lo interrumpió.

– Camina.

–¿Que?– preguntó el castaño.

– Camina, despeja tu mente– le aclaró la chica– Tienes que decidir.

– Yo creo que tu mejor opción es Astrid– opino Jack.

– Bien, lo pensaré un rato y...– Dijo el castaño levantándose– Decidiré.

–¡Así se habla, hermano!– lo ánimo Jack.

Se había quedado mirando la casa, era verde... Con blanco. Si, verde con blanco era aquella casa donde estaba ella. Se habla decidido. Aunque era demasiado tímido para tocar. Tenía que hacerlo, tocar. Se acercó a la puerta, aún con nervios en su estómago.

Y tocó el timbre.

La puerta de caoba se abrió dando paso a una pelirroja con cabellos rebeldes, hermosos ojos azules, pecas y un lindo y saludable tono rosado de piel. Merida lo miró confundida. Creía que Hipo no volvería a verla hasta más tarde.

– Hola– saludo Hipo.

– Hola– regreso el saludo Merida.

[Ron: Me estoy poniendo nervioso]

– Oye... Yo...– Hipo suspiró, esto no... Bah, al diablo–A sido genial pero... No se si... mira, tu y yo somos... ¿Cómo decirlo...? No creo que esto funcione... Tu sabes.

– Espera, Haddock– lo paro Merida, un tanto furiosa–¿Estas terminando conmigo?

–¿Si?– respondió Hipo, temeroso.

–¿¡Que!?–grito la pelirroja.

– Me acabó de dar cuenta que amo a Astrid– respondió Hipo con más valentía– Eres genial, Merida, pero... No eres con quien quiero estar. Lo siento, de verdad.

Merida medito el golpearlo, pero no lo hizo, no tenía caso, respiro hondo y tono con fuerza la puerta para cerrarla.

–¿Estas enojada?– preguntó el chico.

–¿Amas a Astrid?– preguntó Merida tratando de detener el impulso de golpearlo.

– Si– respondió Hipo, firmemente.

– Entonces te odio–cerró la puerta en sus narices y dejó a un Hipo afuera un tanto cohibido, luego la puerta se volvió a abrir–¡Y a ella también!

¡PUM!

–¿PERO SEGUIMOS SIENDO AMIGOS, NO?– le grito Hipo a la chica desde afuera–¿No? Humm, supongo que no.– dijo al no recibir respuesta.

El olor a magdalenas recién hechas penetró las fosas nasales de Hipo, también un olor delicioso a chocolate, sabia que ella estaba allí. Lo sabia de sobra (y no por nada le había pedido su llave a Anna) aunque no quería hablarle. No porque no supiera que decir, no, eso definitivamente ya sabia; sumamente era que Astrid estaba tan... Tranquila. Muy tranquila. Le recordó la imagen que solo una vez tuvo de pequeño: su madre cocinando, sólo la había visto a sus cuatro años cocinar y eran precisamente magdalenas de chocolate. Se detuvo a contemplarla en el marco de la puerta, en silencio.

Astrid se sintió un tanto observada, pensó que se trataría de Anna o Elsa por lo tanto se correo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo esperando un regaño. Pero tenían que perdonarla, había hecho ya como cincuenta magdalenas. No tenían que regañarla severamente

– Lamento usar todo su choco... – mirado con ojos abiertos a Hipo que se sorprendió por ello–¡Hipo! ¿¡Que estas siendo aquí!?– preguntó sorprendida, y tomando su hacha, (Elsa no sabe esconder sus cosas, mía que cubrir su hacha de nieve y luego meterla bajo su cama...)

–– Yo...– Hipo sintió terror. ¿Que nadie le había dicho a Astrid que llevar un arma vikinga era ilegal? tragó duro, sabia que su chica necesitaba una respuesta.

–¿Que quieres?– preguntó la chica.

– Me gustas también– soltó Hipo. Astrid bajo el arma y relajó su ceño.

–¿Que?– preguntó la chica incrédula.

– Que me gustas– repitió Hipo un poco más decidido– No, de hecho no, Astrid te amo desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo– confesó el castaño–Y su me junte con Merida fue porque estaba cansado de estar... [N/a: Jeje, iba a poner Friendzone, jajaja] De ser siempre tu amigo. Pero me doy cuenta que te amo y definitivamente no puedo olvidarte ¿Ok?

Astrid estaba en shock por aquello que le había dicho su amigo castaño. No lo podía creer. Sonrió, tenía un remolino de sensaciones, enojo, felicidad, amor, ganas de golpear a alguien, emoción...

Hipo sintió como su pecho era golpeado por el puño de la rubia que lo dejó extrañado, Astrid parecía, muy, muy enojada.

–¡Auch!– Exclamó Hipo–¿¡Y eso porque fue!?

– Eso– dijo Astrid con las mejillas enrojecidas– Es por haberme asustado y hecho llorar– Tomó a Hipo de la camiseta y lo acercó más a su rostro, provocando un visible sonrojo por parte del castaño rojizo.–Y esto... Por enamorarme, Haddock– dicho esto, Astrid junto sus labios con los de el, creando un tierno beso por parte de los dos que duro aproximadamente un minuto entero.

Cuando se separaron, Hipo estaba ¿¡Eso era un si!? ¡Definitivamente! Volvió a besar a la rubia, esta vez con más intensidad [Ron: Miley, te estas poniendo roja de nuevo] hasta que alguien se aclaró la garganta.

Eran Jack y Elsa, los miraban pícaramente.

–Puedo explicar que hago aquí– se excusó Hipo.

– Puedo explicar porque me acabe el chocolate– dijo Astrid.

– En realidad, vinimos para ver si habías muerto Hipo– respondió Jack– Pero al parecer estas realmente bien– añadió pícaramente.

– Los dejamos– Dijo Elsa tomando a Jack de la mano–Y quiero mi cocina limpia Astrid– agregó y luego salieron de la cocina.

Hipo y Astrid se quedaron así sin moverse [Ron: Hazla tuya Hipo

–WTF!? Ron este fic no tendrá Lemmon

Ron: *Decepcionado* Entonces ya no juego...

– Bueno, vete, al fin que nadie te necesita.

Ron: mejor me quedo para seguir jodiendo]

– Entonces...– dijo Hipo nervioso.

–¿Ajá?– preguntó Astrid mirándolo a los ojos.

– Humm...¿Nos besamos?

[Ron y Adriana: ¡Lemmon, Lemmon, Lemmon, Lemmon!]

–¿Ajá?– Astrid lo incitó a que continuara.

–¿Eso nos hace una pareja?– preguntó Hipo.

[Ron, Adriana y Jack: ¡SI,Y POR ESO PUEDES TIRARTELA AL SUELO Y HACERLA TUYA UNA Y OTRA Y OTRA VEZ]

– Eso creo– respondió Astrid. Hipo volvió a besarla con un muy pequeño beso en los labios.

– Eso me hace realmente feliz– respondió Hipo con sinceridad.

·…·

**¡Hola!**

**Si tu, si, te hablo a ti, si... Ese sujeto que muy muy muy muy muy en el fondo esperaba Lemmon. Si tu...**

**Yo se que tu quieres... ¡LO DESEAS! (?)**

**Ok no, bueno, este es como ya dije mi primer fic de HipoxAstrid. Y que soy primeriza en este lugar así que...**

***quitándose el sombrero* Hola, como están. Soy Miley Flynn García, escritora de vocación, este es mi ayudante mágico Ron... Osea que es un mago**

**Ron: *sacando su varita* ¡Hola!**

**Y Mi mejor amiga Adriana**

**Adriana:¡ Holis!**

**Y bueno, ya ésta.**

**Todos: *manos de jazz* ¡Ta da!**

**Y somos... Escritores! (?)**

**Naaah, como sea, espero les haya gustado mi fic tanto como a mi hacerlo.**

**Dejen sus críticas destructivas**

**Ron: O constructivas**

**Y si alguien necesita aclaraciones mándeme un Pm.**

**Un saludo desde México!**

**Y recueden...**

**Si quieres violar a Hipo corre a la pantalla y trata de meterte**

**Si entras, siempre fue tuyo**

**Y si no, pos para eso existe fanfiction XD**


End file.
